helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Danielle Delaunay
|birthplace = Maui, Hawaii, United States |zodiac = |height = 160cm |occupation = Singer/actress |active = 1999–2001 |label = zetima (1999-2001) |agency = (1999-2001) |acts = Coconuts Musume, Akagumi 4, Delaunay |join = June 27, 1999 |left = May 8, 2001 |debutsingle = Halation Summer / Summer Night Town (English Version) |lastsingle = Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" |blog = Official Blog |twitter = |facebook = }} Danielle Delaunay (Japanese: ダニエル・デラウニー) is a singer. She was one of the original members of Coconuts Musume, being a member of the group from June 1999 to April 2001. She graduated from the group and Hello! Project to pursue her college education. She currently runs a vocal training studio in Paia, Hawaii called Danielle Delaunay Voice Studio. Biography Early life In 1989, Delaunay accompanied her family to Honolulu so her older sister could audition for a small part in the 1989 “Baywatch” pilot movie, “Panic at Malibu Pier.” But on the day of the casting call, Delaunay, who was just along for the ride, caught the eye of the casting director, who asked if she would audition for the part her sister wanted. A few weeks later, Delaunay made her acting debut as Cindy, a drowning girl who is rescued from a rip current by David Hasselhoff and his fellow “Baywatch” lifeguards.https://www.mauinews.com/opinion/columns/2017/08/striking-a-chord/www.mauinews.com (2017) In the years that followed, Delaunay landed more film and television roles, as well as modeling and commercial acting gigs. In 1995 to 1997/1998, Delaunay auditioned for musical theater productions and entered (and won) karaoke contests statewide. In 1997/1998, Delaunay spotted a newspaper article about a Sony Music Entertainment Japan-sponsored karaoke contest on Oahu and promptly mailed off an audition package. To her delight, she was selected to compete, and although she made it to the final round, she didn’t win the contest. A few weeks later, she received a surprising phone call: Delaunay was asked to join the Hello! Project group Coconuts Musume. 1998-2001 In 1998, Coconuts Musume made their debut in Japan. In 2000, Delaunay was part of the Hello! Project shuffle unit Akagumi 4. They released the single Akai Nikkichou. During the Hello! Project Autumn tour Maeda Yuki had taken Delaunay's place in Akagumi 4 for the live performances, as Delaunay had injured her leg. 2001 In April, it was announced on Idol wo Sagase that Danielle would graduate from Coconuts Musume on May 8th to complete her university education.7 Rumors were spread among fans saying that she had had a nervous break-down, and had to take her time recovering. 2001-2005 Following her graduation from Hello! Project in May 2001, she spent a year studying musical theory in Los Angeles, before moving to England to study at the Conservatoire for three years, graduating in 2005. Delaunay went on to earn a graduate degree in musical theater from the Guildford School of Acting at the University of Surrey and began teaching private voice lessons in London. 2007 In May 2007, it was announced that she had formed a new band called Delaunay. The band had a promotional deal with Netlive which presented videos, songs and updates about the band over the next six months. They actively performed in London, UK, until they split at the end of the year. From 2007 to 2009, Delaunay uploaded several songs on her MySpace page. 2008 In 2008, she married former Delaunay guitarist Joti Mangat. The couple welcomed their first son later that year, and their second son in 2011. 2013 In 2013, Delaunay starred in Maui OnStage’s production of “Shout! The Mod Musical”. 2015 In 2015, Delaunay graced the Maui Arts & Cultural Center’s Castle Theater stage as Peron’s Mistress in the Maui Academy of Performing Arts’ production of “Evita”. 2017 In 2017, Delaunay served as the musical director for “Disney’s Mulan, Jr.,” a stage musical performed by the students of MAPA’s Summer Musical Theatre Camp. She also starred as Esmeralda in the theater play “The Hunchback of Notre Dame”. Profile *'Name:' Danielle Delaunay *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Maui, Hawaii, United States *'Location:' Hertfordshire, England *'Height:' 5' 3" *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Pig (Boar in Japan) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Coconuts Musume (1999-2001) *'Shuffle Groups:' **2000: Akagumi 4 *'Other:' **Delaunay (2007) Discography ;Original songs *2007 Mother Dear *2007 Kokoro no Furu Soro (心の降る空) ("Mother Dear" Japanese version) *2009 Not Yet At Least *2007 Too Close *2007 Good Enough *2007 Good Enough (Demo) *2007 SHOEstring *2007 didyouknow *2007 Hana no Furu Soro *2008 SHOEstring (Demo) *2008 Not Yet At Least (Demo) Singles Featured In Coconuts Musume *Halation Summer *DANCE & CHANCE *Tokonatsu Musume *Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" Akagumi 4 *Akai Nikkichou Works Film *1989 "Baywatch: Panic at Malibu Pier" - Co-starring appearance as "Cindy" in the pilot film. *1995 "Waterworld" Appeared as a photo double for Tina Majorino and was an extra on the set. *2020 "Aloha Surf Hotel" Co-starring appereance as "Julie" - Post-production. Television *2012 Hawaii Five-0 (season 3 episode 1, as Maria Gold) Theater *"Eve" in production of "The Apple Tree". *Female lead as "Louisa" in musical production of "The Fantasticks". *Female lead as "Jaguar" in musical production of "Yanomamo". *Chorus role in musical production of "Scrooge". *Female lead as "Little Mary" in musical production of "10 Nights in a Barroom". *Chorus role in musical production of "Roar of the Greasepaint, Smell of the Crowd". *Female lead as "Esmeralda" in the theater play "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". *Musical director for the stage play “Disney’s Mulan, Jr." *"Peron's Mistress" in the stage play "Evita". Commercials *Opal Car Commercial *Clorox Commercial Modeling *Ruebelle Designs Model *Japanese Fashion Magazine Education *Danielle studied Speech Level Singing with Seth Riggs, David Stroud and Joy Fields. *She graduated from the Conservatoire of Acting and Musical Theatre in 2005. Trivia *She is of Native American descent. *She was once the face of Ruebelle Designs. *Despite not being able to speak Japanese, Danielle was known for having a fun, bubbly personality and a great singing voice to match. *While in Hello! Project, she had a 2 year recording contract as part of Coconuts Musume with Sony Music Japan and Galaxy Productions Japan. *During one of Morning Musume's trips to Hawaii, Goto Maki was attempting to make a decorative bowl out of a pineapple. Delaunay then cut it into pieces thinking she was trying to gut out the pineapple. Notes * Danielle Delaunay has not released any solo music on a record label, but she used to upload them to her MySpace site. In 2013, Danielle posted the music video for "Mother Dear." External Links * Official Myspace Profile * Official Blog * Delaunay Band Site * Facebook * TurnKey Music Academy es:Danielle Delaunay Category:Akagumi 4 Category:Coconuts Musume Category:September Births Category:1983 Births Category:1999 Additions Category:2001 Departures Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Virgo Category:Members from America Category:Members who are married Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:Members who performed overseas Category:Pig / Boar